


Stuck in the Middle with You

by MissGillette



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beta/Omega, Explicit Sexual Content, Ganon/Link side pairing, Hylian Sidon, Jealous Sidon, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Open Relationships, Past Ganon/Link, Self-Lubrication, Verbal Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGillette/pseuds/MissGillette
Summary: Sidon faces jealousy and deep-seated insecurities when he finds out his omega boyfriend Link is fucking an alpha on the side.





	1. Alpha on the Side

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write a story where it was a match between a beta and omega, and the beta had to deal with their inferiority complex in regards to the alpha in their omega partner's life. Because most of the stories are Alpha/Omega pairings. SO HERE WE ARE. Plus, who doesn't love Sidon with an actual, flexible personality like a real person instead of being Prince Charming and Super Cool with Everything like he's usually portrayed? Anyway, lemme pour this slop into your lap and have at it lol. 
> 
> Wanna make it official? [Follow this](http://missgillette.tumblr.com)

They've been dating for two weeks before Link introduces Sidon to his friend group. Sure, he and Sidon have known each other for about a year, but for some reason Sidon and the gang had never come together. But if Sidon is going to be a part of Link’s life, he wants to know the omega’s friends. Link has a diverse group of friends, and it touches Sidon’s heart that they all treat Link gently and with so much love. Even the one Rito who doesn't hug him but rather messes up his hair with a wing obviously cares for him. Mipha is here somewhere, too, and Sidon admits privately to himself that he might end up huddled next to her, overcome with shyness. It reminds him of when they were children, honestly. The one thing that keeps him calm and confident is the fact that there's only one alpha here, and she's currently occupied with Link’s twin sister in her lap. Sidon has the sneaking suspicion that Urbosa wouldn't have any interest in him anyway given how he's heard she and Zelda have been dating since Zelda turned 17. She and Link are almost 25, now. Sidon can't imagine dating the same person for that long, mostly because it's never happened to him. He'd like to, and maybe Link will be that person. Sidon’s comfort level is pretty high until a mountain of a man steps in from the backyard, and Link lights up like it’s every holiday at once.

“Why didn't anybody tell me you were here?!”

Link stomps across the living room and launches himself at the newcomer. Sidon’s mouth drops open in shock as Link crawls up his friend like a squirrel up a tree and gets him around the neck. He recognizes the man for what he is—a Gerudo, even more beautiful than Urbosa and more intimidating—but doesn't understand the interaction he's witnessing. Sidon’s curiosity turns sour when Link wraps his legs around the man and presses a few mouthy, loud kisses to his grinning lips. Sidon’s mouth had been open before, but his jaw practically unhinges as he watches huge hands a few shades darker than his cup Link’s rear and pull them flush together. It clicks in Sidon’s alarmed brain that this Gerudo is an alpha, and a potent one at that. A few of Link’s friends turn their heads away to escape the heady cocktail the two of them whip up just from a few filthy kisses. A deep chuckle from the Gerudo pierces through Link’s happy whines as he pinches one of the cheeks in his hands. Link jumps in his arms and rips his mouth away, pink to his ears and lips a little wet.

“Don't,” Link pants with a smile already pulling at his lips. “Behave, please.”

The Gerudo’s grin turns mischievous as he purrs back, “That's not what you said last week when we—”

“Get a room,” the Rito who had tousled Link's hair calls out, brow feathers pinched in discomfort. “Some of us are trying to eat. And breathe.”

Urbosa snorts above Zelda’s head that rests lightly on her shoulder.

“Good job stinking up the place, little brother. Were you going to question who Link’s new friend is, or…?”

Green eyes blink a few times before landing on Sidon. It's the first time Sidon feels true discomfort since they'd arrived. The Gerudo’s stare isn't even challenging or dominant—just unflinching as it roams over him. Bushy eyebrows flick up his wide brow before he shoots Link a look.

“Really, Link?”

Link slaps at the Gerudo’s massive shoulder and says, “I don't know what that's supposed to mean, and I don't want to know. Now put me down, you brute.”

The Gerudo hums with a slick grin reappearing on his handsome face.

“Again, that's not what you said last week with your legs in—”

Everyone in the room groans and throws napkins and board game pieces at the two. There's a collective mumble for them to give it a rest and to knock off the posturing. The Gerudo does let Link down, although not without dragging his huge hands all up Link’s ass and back. Sidon’s stomach clenches painfully at the sight, and he almost turns on his heel to find a corner to hyperventilate in. But then Link’s blue eyes are on him, and his panic lessens some. Link smiles at him like he's the whole world—a smile that's a contender for the one he shot this Gerudo alpha mere moments ago. Link steps towards him and takes one of his hands. Link arches up on his toes to kiss Sidon, although Sidon turns his head at the last second so Link pecks his cheek instead. If he knew what Link tasted like with some alpha’s tongue shoved down his throat, he might actually die of humiliation. Link’s eyebrows pinch a bit in the middle when Sidon denies him, but the expression barely lasts a second. Link is all glowing smiles and pink cheeks as he drags Sidon forward and into closer quarters of the Gerudo watching him with amusement sparkling in his emerald eyes.

“Ganon, this is my boyfriend, Sidon.” Link shoots them the same smile while looking back and forth between them. “And Sidon, this is Ganon: my alpha.”

Sidon’s mouth tries to drop open again as Link’s voice saying “my alpha” repeats in his head over and over until it just becomes a high-pitched drone. Ganon shoots Link a look with an eyebrow cocked as Sidon stands there in a stupor, not saying anything.

“Oh, he didn't tell you,” Ganon says after a few seconds, smirk going a bit cocky as he eyes Sidon up and down. “That's awkward.”

Awkward for Sidon is what he means. The notion that Sidon knew nothing of the relationship between Link and Ganon doesn't faze the Gerudo at all. He actually looks two seconds away from bursting into laughter. Sidon keeps it together as Link’s head whips around and an expression caught between horror and surprise pinches his adorable face. Squaring his shoulders like it even matters, Sidon offers his hand to shake.

“A pleasure,” Sidon says coolly.

Ganon snorts and gives his hand over too, matching Sidon grip-for-grip. His eyes widen for a brief second, surprised that a beta can stand up to his impressive strength. But it's over in a second, and a smug smile and hooded eyes reclaim Ganon’s facial features.

“Oh, I'm sure.”

Sidon drops Ganon’s hand at the first second their grip around each other slackens. Smile thin, Sidon twists his body to face Link who still looks uncertain and worried.

“I'll be right back.”

He intends to lock himself in a bathroom, but he passes the open door to Link’s bedroom and decides to breakdown in there instead. It's not even a breakdown, just some pacing and shaky hands twisting the end of his braid like he used to do as a child. Sidon eyes the bed and wants to punch himself in the face. What an idiot he's been all these months, the year he's known Link! There'd always been an edge to Link’s scent, something bordering on musky—especially around his heat. Sidon had chalked it up to something having to do with Link’s cycle. How correct he'd been, just in an unfortunate way. Sidon sits gingerly on Link’s bed like it will bite him. They have yet to have sex, although he's wanted intimacy with Link for much longer than they've been dating. It's only been two weeks, but they've danced around each other for months, perhaps since first meeting. Sidon snatches one of Link’s pillows and hugs it as his stomach drops even lower than it had before. So Link had been fucking Ganon the whole time. Just last week, Link's most recent heat had passed. Wonderful for it to interrupt the beginning of their relationship, since Link had declined to spend those few days together. “Too new,” he'd called their relationship. Sidon grits his teeth and shoves his face into the pillow, mind sick with thoughts that “too new” actually meant “not good enough.” But Sidon catches a whiff of the same, underlying scent he now knows is Ganon’s in the pillow and hurls the thing across the room. He should be furious with Link. But only a deep sadness eats away at his gut. This amounts to cheating, does it not? It's the one thing, the singular rule Link had mentioned when Sidon had asked to date him.

“I don't give second chances,” Link had said, face more stern than Sidon had ever seen it. “I don't tolerate cheating. Our friendship will be over, and I'll never speak to you again. I mean it.”

And of course Sidon had nodded and agreed up and down with his little love. The pinched, stony expression on Link’s face had melted, and he'd tugged Sidon by his hair for a kiss. Sidon had thought about that first kiss for months, just wanting to hold Link’s adorable face and feel the soft slide of their lips. But now his head is clouded with a mixture of Link’s and Ganon’s scents, and his brain calls up all terrible images of Link willingly at Ganon’s mercy in his time of need. Needing air, Sidon flops on Link’s bed and paws at the lock on the window. It sticks some, but he shoves his strength up the pane, and the window finally gives with a plastic grind. Sucking in fresh air, the sickening thought occurs to Sidon that Link and Ganon may have used this very bed a week ago to slate Link’s hunger for flesh. Sidon’s heart joins in on the clenching, terrible pain his stomach has, and he slumps on the windowsill. There's a cool breeze outside, and it plays with loose strands of Sidon’s hair. It also carries voices from the patio directly below and cigarette smoke.

“I wish you would quit smoking,” Link sighs. “You know how much I hate it.”

Another plume of smoke billows past the window as Ganon drawls as an ultimatum, “Blow me, pretty boy.”

Sidon sits up enough to peek over the edge of the window. Ganon stands with his back flush to the house. Link wanders around the concrete slab, scuffing his shoes on the surface. His hands are stuffed into his pockets as he eyes Ganon.

“Don’t be like that, Gan. I’m serious.”

Ganon drops the end of the cigarette he’s already blown through and smothers the cherry with the heel of his shoe.

“So am I.”

Rather than frown or huff at him, Link shakes his head with a little smile and steps closer. Sidon thinks Link will kiss him and climb up him again. Instead, Link stands near enough for Ganon to touch him, but doesn’t lift his hands to initiate. Ganon leans against the house and crosses his arms over his chest, sensing the conversation they’re about to have. He beats Link to the punch.

“Your taste in men is horrible,” Ganon teases with a grin. “You know he looks a lot like me, right? There’s no way that little detail escaped you. And a beta again? Really?”

Link tosses his head around and slaps his arms at his sides as Ganon’s snarky attitude becomes too much.

“Just because Sidon shares a few features with you doesn’t mean he is you.” The fight instantly drains out of Link, and he sighs while hugging himself. “Be nice to him. I really love him.”

Sidon perks up at that and wants to tell Link that he loves him in return. But this isn’t the time, and Ganon has something to say to that anyway.

“Do you?” Ganon’s smirk is less friendly, now. “You’ve dated him for, what, like two weeks? How long do any of your boyfriends last when they find out about me? Who was the last one?”

  
Link bows his head a little as he mumbles, “Terrance.”

“Oh yea. I can’t even remember what he looks like. But he split the moment he knew about us. What makes you think Sidon isn’t already planning your break up right now?”

Link shoots Ganon a desperate, pleading glance.

“Don’t say that. Sidon is the most gentle, thoughtful person I’ve ever met. He’s different than them.”

Ganon waves Link’s explanation away.

“Ppf, he’s a guy, Link. He won’t be able to handle you getting dick from someone else, even if it is just for your heats.” It’s Ganon’s turn to huff, which he does while throwing his arms down. “Honestly, I don’t understand why you do this. You should just date me and get the full package.”

Corners of his mouth turning down into a sad frown, Link murmurs just on the edge of Sidon’s hearing, “You know why we can’t.”

“Yea, I know.” Ganon rubs a huge hand over his face while digging in his pocket for his pack of cigarettes and a lighter. “I really fucked up, okay? I think about it all the time. You know I’m sorry. Hurting you was the dumbest thing I’ve ever done.”

“Yep.”

Ganon grumbles, “I know I fucked up a good thing,” while lighting the cigarette between his lips. Grey smoke rises into the night sky after the first drag. Lit cigarette between his fingers, Ganon holds it aloft to not set anything on fire and asks, “So what are you gonna tell him?”

Sidon sits up higher to get a glance at Link’s confused expression.

“The truth, of course.”

“Bit late for that, ain’t it? The time for truth telling was when he probably shyly asked you out on a date. That would have been the time to say, ‘Oh, you should know about this alpha I fuck on the side. It’s just for my heats, though. **You’re** the one I love.’”

Sidon frowns as Ganon raises the pitch of his voice to mock Link’s. From his perspective, the conversations and interactions between them seem so… aggressive. Ganon is ruder than Sidon would tolerate. But when he turns his gaze to Link, he finds the beautiful Hylian grinning and snorting at Ganon’s tease. The whole mess boggles Sidon.

“Ass,” Link says while swiping at Ganon’s chest.

“Mmm, your ass.”

Ganon’s free hand strikes out lightning-fast to snatch Link’s. He pulls Link flush to him and flicks his half smoked cigarette into the gravel surrounding the patio. Sidon peers through the dark to watch them shuffle, to watch Ganon’s huge hands hold Link by the upper arms. Link squirms in his hands and gasps after a moment. Sidon isn’t sure, but below, Ganon slips a muscled thigh between Link’s legs and rubs against him. It’s a familiar back and forth between them, but to Sidon is just looks like coercion. He’s about ready to lean out the window and come to Link’s defense when Link slows them down. Link’s stuttered inhale is too soft for Sidon to hear. Link shakes his head to dispel a shiver and glances up at Ganon through his blond bangs. His pale hands are flat on Ganon’s chest, but there’s no room between them. The gesture is meant to feel Ganon, not keep him at bay.

“I’ll tell Sidon the truth, because I love him, and he deserves the truth. And if he wants to leave me because of this…” Link bows his head again and mumbles, “Then that’s that.”

“Seriously? You won’t stop fucking me to save your relationship?”

Link bites his lower lip at that.

“It’s not like that. If I had told Sidon from the beginning, then he could have decided if he wanted to date me or not. I let it slip for two weeks because I was so happy. Isn’t it obvious that I really like him? And then my heat came along, and I forgot… You know I’ve told everyone else the moment they asked me on dates.”

Ganon relaxes against the house with his lips in a thin line, face stony. He still holds Link, but it’s a loose hold.

“Sounds to me like you fucked up. Sounds kinda familiar.”

Link’s forehead smacks into Ganon’s chest as he leans on him.

“I’m not asking for your sympathy, Gan. There’s too much history between us for me to let you go. You hurt me, but there’s something between us. There always will be.”

Link saying that makes Sidon’s stomach sick. It sounds like perhaps at one time Link and Ganon were a thing, but no longer. Does Link still love Ganon? He must to some degree.

Ganon sighs and rubs Link’s upper arms and shoulders as he grumbles, “Do whatever you want, pretty boy. If this is how you want it, then whatever. You know you have me wrapped around your finger.”

“I know,” Link says with a sad smile. He stands back from Ganon’s chest, hands still flat on his muscled pecs. “And I’m sorry about that. That I keep leading you on, sort of. I should let you move on.”

“I don’t want to move on,” Ganon murmurs while ducking close. “You’re the only one for me. I told you that years ago.”

Link glances at Ganon’s lips coming closer and closer to his.

“But you should be happy,” he says barely above a whisper, barely loud enough for Sidon to hear. “You should be with someone who trusts you and can be with you.”

Ganon hums to that and catches Link in the same, wet kisses they’d shared earlier. His hands sink to the small of Link’s back, pulling him close and setting on the tops of his ass. Link entertains his kisses for a few, breathless moments before craning his head away. From Link’s bedroom window, Sidon is thankful he can’t see if Link is blushing or if his lips are pink, a little swollen from so many kisses. Sidon sighs, heart fragile at the edges, and crawls away from the window. He leaves it open, always a glutton for punishment, but the back door opens and shuts beneath the window. Sidon isn’t sure who reentered the house, if one of them stayed outside. Feet climb the stairs with practiced ease to avoid the squeaky boards, and then Link’s head pops into the room. Sidon is splayed on his bed, one arm above his head and the other lying across his stomach. Link shoots him a tentative smile, but Sidon just looks at him.

“So… about what happened a little bit ago…”

“Indeed,” Sidon says with more iron in his voice than he intended. He catches Link’s flinch and immediately regrets it. He tries to make up for it by offering Link a spot beside him. “Would you like to sit and explain it to me?”

Link nods like his head is about to fall off. He stumbles towards the bed, sits near Sidon’s legs, and blurts out, “Absolutely, I’ll tell you everything, anything you wanna know...”

Link takes his openness towards conversation as forgiveness. That is an incorrect assumption that Sidon needs to fix immediately.

“I am… Confused and hurt by all of this, Link. Please, do not lie when you explain it to me.” Sidon sits up a bit with one of Link’s pillows stuffed under him. It smells significantly less like Ganon than the one still on the floor. “I care very much for you, have for some time, but what I’ve seen tonight makes me very uncomfortable.”

“I’m sorry,” Link begins. “I always tell people who want to date me about Ganon and our arrangement. But when you asked me out, I’d been single for a long time and sort of given up on dating anybody…” Link stares at his hands when Sidon’s face remains blank. “And I liked you too for a long time. So when you asked me out, I just… forgot about Ganon and what we do. And then my heat was last week, and I just forgot more about telling you, I…” Link twists his fingers in his lap while he controls the emotions clearly building up in him. “If you want to break up with me, I understand. I withheld something important from you, cheated on you and—”

“I wouldn’t consider you and Ganon cheating on me,” Sidon interrupts. Link’s head flies up, and his eyes are wet. “In a physical sense, yes, the infidelity is there. But I never asked for exclusivity. I assumed it. I am… hurt that you neglected to tell me, but…” Sidon bites the inside of his cheek as Link perks up, full of hope. “But I suppose relationships are fraught with miscommunications like this, although this is a rather large and blaring miscommunication.”

“I’m sorry,” Link says again.

Sidon nods and continues, “I know you are. I’m not 100% set on ending our relationship, Link. But I need time to think about all this. I’d also like to know what Ganon is to you.”

“My alpha,” Link says plainly, like that’s a simple enough answer. Sidon lifts an eyebrow at him, wanting more. “I mean… It's complicated. It's a smell thing and a touch thing. It's difficult to explain. Like… has someone ever touched you and it felt like you'd been missing another part of yourself?”

Sidon shakes his head at that. He's never experienced such a deep connection with someone. He wants that, though. He wants that exact thing Link describes. Sidon’s jealous heart sours further knowing that Ganon does that for Link.

Link sighs, shoulders drooping and continues with, “That's the best I can explain it. But anyway we dated in the past, he cheated on me with another omega, and I broke up with him.” Link stares at Sidon’s hand left lying in his lap. “I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, wanted to get married and all that. But…”

“I understand,” Sidon murmurs lowly. He wants to reach out and take one of Link’s hands, but he’s a little bitter about this. “He hurt you. You… must have loved him very much.”

“I’ve known him since I was a kid.” Link shrugs. “I always sort of had a crush on him, before I knew what feels were, you know? So when I turned 17 and he was around, well…” Link blushes all the way up to his ears. “Ganon was experienced, older, attractive… He was my first in many ways…”

Sidon’s stomach twists like it wants to shrivel up and die. He clears his throat before Link says anything more along that line.

“Thank you for telling me. So… Please correct me if I’m wrong… You and Ganon are not in a romantic relationship? Merely a physical one?”

Link nods and shrugs at the same time.

“There are feelings mixed in, just because we’ve dated before. But I could never date or be in love with him again. I won’t go into detail on him cheating on me but… It was… awful, how I found out.”

Link’s face sort of crumbles at that point, and Sidon’s bitterness is overcome with his love for Link. He sits up and takes one of Link’s hands in his. Link had clenched his hand so hard around the leg of his jeans that his knuckles turned white. Sidon covers the back of his hand and pets warmth into Link’s cold fingertips. He can only imagine what Link had discovered, or perhaps walked in on and witnessed for himself. Sidon draws no pleasure from Link’s suffering, and he holds Link’s hand tightly to comfort him. Link sighs and squeezes his hand in return.

“You don’t have to tell me anything about that. That’s none of my business.” Sidon shuffles on the bed to straighten his back. “I want this to work out, Link. I do. I would… I would like to be intimate with you, if you would too.”

“Yes,” Link nearly speaks over Sidon. “Of course. I only have sex with Ganon during my heats because, you know… He’s an alpha. It’s easier for me that way.”

Sidon thins his lips into a line as his insides and jealous heart rebel at that.

“That makes me uncomfortable,” he admits.

Link nods and stares down at their hands.

“Do you… want me to stop?”

“I can’t ask that of you,” Sidon whispers. “That’s not fair to you. And that’s all I want. Fairness. I’m willing to try anything so that you get what you need.”

Link’s shoulders slump as he returns his watery gaze to Sidon’s golden eyes.

“What should I do, then? I want to be with you and make you happy. But at the same time, I don’t think I can stop seeing Ganon. I don’t want to hurt you, Sidon.”

Sighing, Sidon proposes, “Why don’t we approach the topic of Ganon and your heats when the next one comes up? That won’t be for a few months, correct?”

Link nods, and his fingers twitch between Sidon’s palms.

“Do you… Do you want some space?” Link asks. “I really messed up, and I don’t want to crowd you or seem like I’m pressuring you to forgive me.”

“I’ve already forgiven you. Well, mostly.” Sidon offers him a tiny smile. “I already said I don’t consider this infidelity, Link. I know your stance on the act and it’s unforgivable nature with you. But please do not beat yourself up over this. Just… do better in the future. Talk to me, okay?”

Link nods and hops closer until Sidon’s leg touches his lower back and hip.

“I will. I’m so sorry, Sidon. I promise I’ll do better. I never want to hurt you again.”

A single chuckle shakes Sidon’s chest.

“To try and never hurt me again is unrealistic, Link. We’re going to upset each other sometimes. But as long as we don’t let the issue stew and poison us against each other, as long as we talk about things, we’ll be all right. I just want your honesty, my love.”

Link surges forward to cling to Sidon’s hands and blurts out, “You have it. Thank you, Sidon, you’re... “ Link’s thumb pets the back of Sidon’s hand that covers his own. “You’re very understanding. None of my past boyfriends stayed after I told them about Ganon. I don’t know if you could call someone you went on one date a ‘boyfriend,’ but… Thank you for trying to work with me on this. It means everything to me.”

Sidon nods as a question builds in his throat until it's a heavy ball and makes speaking difficult.

“May I… make a request? In regards to you and Ganon?”

“Of course.”

“Please refrain from, I suppose, speaking about him and the things you do with him to me? To hear it is upsetting. I can't tell you to stop, I won't tell you to stop.” Sidon pauses and takes a deep breath in and out to calm the ache in his gut. “But please don't speak of it. Unless I ask.”

“I can absolutely do that.” Link nods and hops closer. Sidon would pull Link to his chest if his heart weren't so fragile right now. Touching Link beyond the tender hand holding they have right now is all he can stand. Link tightens his hand on top of Sidon’s and says, “I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable while talking about this. I… I wanted to explain myself.”

“No apology necessary.”

Link nods at that and finally takes his hands back. He fidgets with his fingers for a moment. Sidon senses they aren’t done, or perhaps Link has something important to say.

“Will you… Will you call me? Or text me? Once you figure out where you want to go from here?”

“I’m not breaking up with you,” Sidon tells him. “While I am upset about you not telling me, I also realize I have many insecurities about this, and those insecurities are not your fault. They are my own. They’ve added to my upset, and I cannot fault you entirely.” Sidon drops his gaze and stares at Link’s fingers still twisted in his lap. “I suppose I relate love and sex very closely together. So to hear that you do have sex with Ganon and openly kiss and touch him… I feel like maybe I’m not enough for you. Or that you would rather be with him.”

Link shakes his head, sending loose locks of his hair flying. He scrambles at Sidon’s limp hands and holds both in his.

“I’m sorry I made you feel that way. I’m so sorry, Sidon.” Link squeezes his hands. “I don’t get the emotional closeness I want with Ganon. He still loves me, but I could never love him like that again. I could never have with him what I want with you. If that makes sense?”

Sidon nods, but Link continues talking.

“And as far as me having sex with Ganon…” Link squeezes Sidon’s hands in his. “I’ll figure out a way to make this right. To make this… better for you? Something. I just want this to work out between us. I really care about you, and I really like you.”

Sidon knows Link had said as much to Ganon, had in fact told the Gerudo that he loves Sidon. But Link doesn’t know Sidon had heard all that, probably never intended for Sidon to hear or see that conversation. But Sidon offers Link a tired smile while taking his hands back and sitting up.

“It’s been an eventful night for me. And as much as I’d like to stay and get better acquainted with your friends…”

Nodding like his head will fall off, Link jumps up from the bed and makes room for Sidon to leave.

“Of course, if you want to go, that’s totally okay.” Sidon stands beside Link and allows his boyfriend to hold his hand for a moment. “Please just… let me know when we can hang out again. Take all the time and space you need. I’ll wait, I’ll… I’ll leave you alone. Just let me know, okay?”

Sidon appreciates how seriously Link is taking this and not trying to force them together like nothing is wrong. Sidon doesn’t even make it to his car before his heart aches for Link. Tonight was supposed to be fun, a bonding exercise with Link’s close-knit friend group. It had all derailed so instantly with Ganon’s appearance from the backyard. Sidon nearly cries halfway home as his heartache over Link finally sets in. He won’t break up with Link over this. He doesn’t want to! They’d only just begun, and he’s wanted Link for so long. And his arrangement with Ganon… It wasn’t made out of spite towards him or to hurt him. Link has been involved with Ganon much longer than Sidon has known him. Sidon tells himself this while staring at his phone is his pajamas, wanting to send Link their customary good night text. But to act like everything is normal and okay doesn’t sit well with Sidon. So instead, he leaves his phone on the nightstand and falls asleep wishing that Link were here, tucked under his chin.

-

They’re lying together perhaps three or so months later when Link brings up a solution for his heat and Ganon problem. They’ve barely caught their breath, Link still pliant and smelling wonderful beside him. Little face tucked into Sidon’s neck, Link hums and bites him a few times before rolling on top of him. Sidon cracks an eye open with a smile already tugging at his lips. They usually shower or cuddle at this point. But judging by Link’s rocking on top of him and Link’s gentle bites up and down his neck, Sidon would say his little love wants round two. Willing to play the game, Sidon holds Link around his waist while curling his left hand down and around. Link jumps and moans in his ear as Sidon slips two fingers back inside him. Link is still warm and plenty wet inside, made even messier by Sidon’s come. Link bites him harder and rolls his hips back. It’s a silent demand for more, but Link freezes on top of him before Sidon gets a chance.

Sitting up, Link shoves his hair out of his face and blinks down at Sidon.

“Huh. I think my heat’s coming back.”

“Oh?” Sidon sits up too with Link straddling his thighs. “Sounds like you’re unsure. Isn’t it a regular, predictable cycle?”

“Not always. I once had a super aggressive alpha set me off in college. That was an annoying thing to deal with.” But Link laughs about it and rubs the shelf of Sidon’s shoulders. “I’ve probably got less than a week, more like two days before it starts. I’m never this horny…”

“Says you,” Sidon teases with a grin. He squeezes Link’s wide hips and adds, “Might we spend this one together? If you think we’re far along enough in our relationship…”

The name “Ganon” hangs over their heads as soon as Sidon suggests that. They don’t talk about Link’s cycle, mostly because Ganon would come up in such a conversation. And Link had held fast to Sidon’s request of not talking about him.

Link squirms in Sidon’s lap and points out, “We, uh… You and me never talked about what I should do about this… You know…”

“With Ganon, yes, I remember,” Sidon sighs. Link watches him with his lip between his teeth. “Did you ever come up with an idea on how we might compromise on this?”

Link’s shoulders hunch up by his ears as he shrinks down. Sidon shushes his boyfriend’s timid response and coaxes him closer. They both sigh as Link slumps against his chest. Sidon hums and kisses the side of Link’s head while diving a hand into his hair. It's still loose and free of a tie from their activities.

Link wiggles on top of him to get comfortable. After that, his fingers twitch on Sidon’s shoulder as he says, “I thought maybe… Ganon could just be in the room? While you and I…”

His stomach flips at the idea. Partially because he wants Link all the time. But he also cringes at the idea of Ganon sitting nearby and watching them. There's no way the Gerudo will stay quiet. He might keep his hands to himself, but there's a good chance he’ll talk just to rile Link up and make Sidon uncomfortable. Sidon closes his eyes as he tries to stay relaxed under Link. Then again, Sidon has never been with an omega while they were in heat. Is there anything special he needs to know? How out of it does Link get? Is he more docile? More aggressive? The possibilities keep Sidon thinking positively. Link shuffles in his lap and pets at Sidon’s brown skin. Sidon presses another kiss to Link's hair and rubs his cheek on the blond locks.

“I would be willing to try. I’d… I’d rather not watch if you and he—”

“No!” Link sits up and shakes his head and flings his hair everywhere. “No, I didn’t think Ganon and I would, um… have sex at all. I want you to touch me and give me what I need.” He blushes so prettily and smoothes his hands over Sidon’s flawless skin. “You are more than enough for me, Sidon.”

The sentiment touches Sidon’s soft heart, but he wonders about something.

“I believe you, Link. That I’m enough. I’m curious then as to why you’d want Ganon there? What purpose does he serve, if not to…”

He can’t say it. Even thinking about Ganon and Link together… Sidon shivers under Link and squeezes his hips a little harder than he meant to. Link sighs, hands limply curled near Sidon’s navel, and gathers his words.

“Ganon… I guess maybe it’s just a scent thing? Or a presence? I don’t have any doubts that you can keep up with me and make me feel good. But I’ve only ever shared heats with him. It’s his presence and his smell that adds to, um… what we do.” Link pets at the red hair leading down from Sidon’s navel as his confidence wavers. Link angles his gaze down where he’s playing with Sidon’s body hair. “I could probably wean myself off his scent and whatever, but I don’t think I could quit full stop. I know you don’t like this, but I don’t know what else to do.” Blue eyes find Sidon through Link’s bangs as he adds, “I really love you, Sidon. I’m sorry that I’m like this. I just don’t want to stop being with you. You make me so happy, and you’re the kindest person I’ve ever met. I want to make you happy, too.”

Sidon scoops Links hands up and kisses the knuckles of each.

“You do make me happy, Link. It’s my own insecurities that are hurting us right now.” Sidon sighs and presses more kisses to Link’s hands. “I wish I could understand the dynamics between omegas and alphas better. I wish I could fathom what it is that Ganon does for you so that maybe I could do it instead. Sadly, whatever it is that Ganon does for you, beyond a physical thing, I don’t think I’m capable of it.” Sidon pauses then and shoots an uncertain glance Link’s way. “Do you think… if I were an alpha, it would be different?”

Link shakes his head with a tense frown on his face.

“I don’t date alphas, so no.”

“Really? Is there… a reason? Not that you need one, of course.”

Link laces their fingers together and shuffles on his knees, still sat up from his earlier outburst.

“I won’t date another alpha after Ganon. What he did to me… the cheating thing… I feel like it was because he’s an alpha. And I know that’s not what cheating is about.” Link sighs and rolls his head around like someone had to tell him this and it kills him to repeat it. “Ganon didn’t cheat on me because the other omega was prettier than me or… or to hurt me. I’m not really sure why he did it, I didn’t let him make excuses at the time, and we’ve never talked about it since…” Sidon watches as Link tenses up while remembering it. Link has to chase the pain away with a few deep breaths. “But anyway, I won’t date alphas because of him. I don’t want that to happen again, you know?”

Sidon nods and squeezes Link’s fingers caught between his.

“Of course. Not to change topics, seeing as how utterly pleasant this one is”—that draws a giggle out of Link, Sidon’s voice warping from his sarcasm—“but I’ve never been with an omega in heat before. Is there… anything special I should know?”

Link grins and wiggles in his lap, purposefully rubbing their fronts together.

“You probably can assume from movies and whatnot that I’ll be super horny. That’s pretty much the only details movies get right, though. I can still talk and make decisions, it’s just difficult. Like… have you ever taken too much cold medicine?”

“I think so. It made me tired and loopy, I think.”

Link nods.

“Yea, it’s like that. Only I’m horny. And needy…” Link bows his head with a little grin. “And whiney, or so I’ve been told. Apparently I don’t like being told no, especially on the second day.”

“Second day?”

Nodding again, Link scoots closer and kisses Sidon’s cheek. It’s a surprising gesture, but Sidon doesn’t deny Link the kiss.

“It’s three days of me like that. First day is pretty tame. Us having… sex might not be too different from normal, except I’ll be ready to go again a lot sooner than normal.”

Sidon snorts at that and darts forward to return Link’s peck on his cheek.

“The second day is the worst. I’m gonna be clingy and needy, bossy maybe… I’m sorry in advance. It’s not as sexy as you think it’s going to be.”

Sidon asks with a grin, “And why would I think that’s sexy? I realize the media paints these cycles of yours in a romantic, rose-tinted light. But that’s not the reality.”

“It’s really not,” Link sighs. “Don’t be surprised if I start crying or if I just want you to hold me. I get like that sometimes. Try not to leave me alone for very long. I get… lonely? Like...” Link holds his cheeks in his hands for a second before pulling on his skin in a dramatic fashion, eyes bugged out and everything. “It’s really stupid. I get scared that you won’t come back and that I’ll have to deal with the rest on my own. It’s irrational, and I hate it.”

Snorting, Sidon takes Link’s wrists in his hands and gently pulls them away from tugging on his face.

“And the third day?”

Link shrugs.

“The third day is more difficult emotionally, I guess. I swing between needing constant attention like day two or needing personal space. I don’t mean to snap at you, and I’m sorry if I do. It’s a roller coaster ride of a day. I just… run out of energy to deal with my body and to deal with all the emotions. It’s easier to shut down.”

Sidon coaxes Link forward for another kiss, this time on the lips. Link crowds against him to feel more, to draw Sidon into more. But they’re not finished talking about this yet, and Sidon ends their kisses by craning his head out of Link’s reach.

“I’ll keep that in mind. I’ll try not to let your mood upset me. I know you care about me, Link.”

“More than ‘care,’ you goof.” Link smacks a sloppy kiss on Sidon despite how much his boyfriend tries to lean away and keep the conversation serious and on topic. “I love you. I mean it.” Link’s smile turns coy then as he wiggles in Sidon’s lap again. “That being said, can we go again?”

“‘Go?’ You mean you’re ready for more?” Sidon asks with his eyebrows high on his brow, truly surprised. Not unwilling, of course not. Just surprised.

Link shuffles on top of him again and smiles in a bashful sort of way.

“I told you I was horny…”

It’s Sidon’s turn to squirm, and he deliberately rubs himself between Link’s legs. He’s not hard yet, but he’s interested from all of Link’s wiggling around. Link leans forward on his knees with his plush, lower lip between his teeth. Sidon grabs him by the chin and coaxes his teeth away with pets from his thumb. Link grins before trying to catch Sidon’s thumb instead of his lip. He’s successful when Sidon would rather keep hold of his chin than let go. Link closes his eyes with a quiet moan while dragging Sidon’s thumb into his mouth. He doesn’t see the way Sidon’s brown cheeks darken so prettily in a blush or how his mouth falls open as he watches. Sidon wasn’t a virgin their first time, and he’s no prude. But sometimes the boldness in Link’s bedroom behavior and some of the things he does draws this reaction out of Sidon. It takes everything in him to yank his thumb out of Link’s mouth and replace it with his tongue and teeth. Link’s moan around his tongue is much nice than around his thumb.

Sidon only peels them apart to nip at Link’s bottom lip and murmur lowly, “I think I can accommodate you, my love.”


	2. Not Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm I love Sidon's insecurity in this story. Mostly because I like seeing him uncomfortable for like... this entire fic XD Anyway, please enjoy the conclusion to this story. If you've never read anything from me before, I've got about 15 other Zelda stories on offer, mostly Sidon/Link. Also reminder that my fic The One That I Want updates on Mondays, now. And again, that story is 100% complete and there's no chance it will be left unfinished. SO yea! Think about giving this chapter and my other writings a reblog on tumblr, if tumblr lead you here. Reblog. And comment!
> 
> Wanna make it official? [Follow this](http://missgillette.tumblr.com)

Two days pass with Link’s need for touch and closeness steadily increasing. Sidon leaves briefly on the third day to collect some things from his house. Upon his return, Sidon discovers an extra car in Link’s driveway. He eyes the flashy, sleek thing as his stomach drops. That car could really only belong to one person, given the state Link is in. If Sidon weren’t a gentleman, didn’t love Link as much as he does, he’d probably turn around right now and give in to his petty jealousy. But Link needs him—wants him—so Sidon bottles his insecurities and enters Link’s house. He’s renting it, and Sidon doubts he’ll get any of his deposit back from the smell saturating every surface. It nearly chokes him when he walks in. It’s Link, but so much more, like someone has extracted Link’s scent and turned up the intensity. It’s exactly how Link’s scent turns sweet when he cuddles up close, silently asking for sex or at least some heavy petting. It doesn’t escape Sidon that there’s heavy alpha scent mixed in with it. There’s no doubt that Ganon is here, and Sidon resigns himself to his fate as he kicks his shoes off and seeks out Link’s bedroom upstairs.

The sight he finds isn’t the horror he’d thought it’d be. He finds Ganon and Link asleep, Link’s back to him as Ganon takes position on the bed near the wall. Flat on his back, Ganon curls an arm above his head to make room for Link to cuddle up close. The other arm is tucked between Ganon and the wall, hand on his stomach. Link presses every bit of himself that he can to Ganon’s skin and jeans. Sidon breathes a sigh of relief to see Link still in a sleep shirt and old shorts. The little Hylian shivers in his sleep and rubs his face over Ganon’s black skin. That tightens the vice in Sidon stomach, but he soothes the jealousy away with a calming breath. There’s no tang of sex in the air. Just the two of them mixed together, scents stirred up probably from Link’s frantic, handsy cuddling. He’d done the same to Sidon yesterday while tugging him back to bed. But now, seeing Link almost curled around Ganon like that, Sidon’s confidence wavers. Perhaps he should leave…

“You are really harshing the vibe in here,” Ganon grumbles without opening his eyes. When he does, it’s only one and holds more judgment than Sidon thought possible. “Are you really that insecure?”

Rather than wait for an answer, Ganon stretches his arms above his head and arches off Link’s bed. His movements disturb Link, who whines and tucks his face harder into Ganon’s side. Snorting, Ganon curls a few fingers under Link’s chin to coax him up. Sidon bites the inside of his cheek while watching. He  **is** insecure, but he doesn’t need Ganon—his rival, basically—pointing it out. It’s just another blow to his dignity.

Ganon kisses Link’s cheek and nuzzles him before murmuring lowly, “Wake up, pretty boy.”

Link fusses at that and tries to yank his chin out of Ganon’s fingers. He’s too weak and uncoordinated to do it.

“Wake up,” Ganon repeats himself with another kiss to Link’s cheek. “Your boyfriend is here.”

A whine precedes Link opening his eyes and looking around. That’s all it took to rouse Link from a light doze to wakefulness. Link rolls onto his left side when his eyes land on Sidon’s nervous smile. He throws a hand out, grabbing for Sidon. Sidon can only watch as Ganon scoots behind Link’s back and curls at arm around his hips. He breathes on the nape of Link’s neck before mouthing and lightly biting him. Link squirms at the contact and gently elbows Ganon to get him to stop. Like a moth to a cruel flame, Sidon only has eyes for the possessive hand Ganon keeps low on Link’s belly, despite his squirming and elbowing. The longer Sidon watches, the more he’s sure this was a terrible idea. Not him and Link—he loves Link with everything in him. But trying to cut in on this thing between Link and Ganon, that was stupid. He should leave.

“Hey,” Ganon nearly barks at him, still standing near the doorway of Link’s bedroom. “Will you get over here?”

Link grunts and covers the hand Ganon has on him, pinching the back of it.

Rolling his eyes, Ganon adds a gruff, “Please?”

Stomach sick, Sidon takes a step forward. Link rubs his face into the sheets and pillow under him before forcing his eyes open. They land on Sidon, and then a sweet smile blooms under them. Link turns to hide half his face in the pillow. He shoots Sidon a coy smile while lifting his hand from Ganon’s and grabbing at him again. Like a sailor to a siren’s song, he cannot resist. Sidon ignores Ganon’s presence for the time being and kneels at the edge of Link’s bed. There’s carpet in here, and Sidon’s knees are thankful for it. Link wiggles to the edge and grabs a handful of Sidon’s hair that frames his face. Link presses messy kisses to his face and whines like he’s upset. The noise distresses Sidon, and he curls an arm around Link despite their awkward positions.

“What’s wrong?” Sidon asks quietly, face full of Link rubbing on him or his lips.

“Where did you go?” Link fires back. “I woke up and you were gone…”

Sidon’s heart sinks, and he presses his cheek firmly to Link’s while holding the back of his head.

“Oh Link, my dearest, I’m so sorry. I returned home to check on things and grab some fresh clothes. I didn’t mean to leave you like that.”

Link whines in his ear, and Sidon shushes the sound. When he blinks his eyes open, he finds Ganon propped up on an elbow, head supported by his hand. He watches them without a smirk or tease in his eyes. Ganon snorts when he catches Sidon’s golden eyes and shakes his head. The hand supporting his head sinks into the mattress as he shoves himself up and scoots to the foot of bed. Link flinches and whips around, scrambling at Ganon’s naked skin. Ganon shoots him a grin and bats his hand away before petting Link’s loose, blond hair. Link calms under such affection and lies back down, gaze darting between the two of them.

Ganon nods to the spot he’d just left and says, “Scoot over here and let Sidon up. I’ll be back in a bit.”

“Don’t leave—”

“I’m not.” Ganon stares at Link for a silent moment until he relaxes. “Nobody is leaving. I’m going downstairs to give you two space. I’ll come back when you need me.”

Sidon doesn’t like the sound of that. How in the realms would Ganon know when Link “needs” him? But Link whimpers as Ganon picks up his phone from a chair and leaves just like he said he would. Link’s distressed noises make Sidon’s heart race and his eyes water. He’d admitted to never being around an omega in heat, and he admits now that it’s starting off in a miserable way. There are no tears flowing from those blue eyes he loves so much, but Link bites himself to stop his noises and his chin from shaking. Sidon curls his fingers on Link’s cheek to give him something to focus on. With Ganon gone, Sidon takes his suggestion and climbs up while Link wiggles into the spot Ganon had left. And if Link rolls onto his front so that he can smash his face into the pillow stinking of Ganon, Sidon tries to ignore his jealous heart. Sidon barely gets an arm around Link before Link gives up smothering himself in a pillow and instead tucks himself under Sidon’s chin. Sidon’s clothes are fresh from a wash, and so is he, but Link quickly wipes and rubs his scent into anything he can get at.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Sidon murmurs into his ear. The arm he’s not lying on lifts up and behind Link. His fingers dive into Link’s hair, and the touch helps settle Link some. “I’m here. I’m so sorry, Link. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Link’s breath is humid against the hollow of Sidon’s throat. Link tugs at his shirt hard enough to pop a thread somewhere.

“Sidon,” he whines. “Take this off.”

“Of course.” Sidon sits up just enough to throw his shirt off. Link is on him the second his shirt reveals flawless, brown skin. “Is that better?”

Lips and teeth travel all across Sidon’s collarbones and chest as Link nods. Each kiss or nibble comes out with a huff from Link, a muffled whine sometimes. Sidon just holds him and lets him do it. He winces when Link bites too hard, but he won’t stop Link’s sharp exploration. Sidon’s eyes widen to comic sizes as Link shoves him onto his back and climbs on top of him. Gazing up at his boyfriend’s adorable face, Sidon finds Link flushed pink to his ears and breathing hard. The bed shifts under them a bit as Link moves on top of him in a mockery of lovemaking. Sidon’s hands even settle on Link’s hips where they would if they were fucking. Link claws at the bare skin of Sidon’s chest and throws his head back. That motion does something to Link though, because when he relaxes, he shoots Sidon another shy smile. Some of the tension and need has slipped out of him, and he's more present behind those blue eyes.

“Hi…”

Sidon blinks under Link and says a little breathless, “Hello to you, too.”

Link tucks some hair behind a pink ear while mumbling, “Sorry, I… I woke up and needed you. You were gone, and I got scared that you wouldn’t come back. So I… Well, I called Ganon, because I didn’t know what else to do. I’m glad you came back…”

“Me, too.” Sidon thumbs Link’s hipbones that jut above the waistband of his shorts. He’s not wearing any underwear, and his erection is obvious from the tent and wet spot forming. “I’m sorry, Link. I won’t be leaving again. You have me as long as you need me.”

“Right now,” Link whines with a bounce in his lap. “You’re wearing too much. And you don’t smell like me anymore.”

Sidon smirks and squeezes Link’s hips again.

“How awful. What ever will you do to correct such a regrettable thing?”

Link takes that as a challenge and purses his lips down at Sidon. Warm, pale hands flatten on Sidon’s chest as Link rocks harder on top of him.

“Take your pants off and find out,” Link says with a bossy edge in his voice, still rubbing them together.

Smirking, Sidon tightens his hold on Link’s hips and flips them with a bit of strength. Link yelps at first, but that turns into a laugh as Sidon crowds on top of him and cages Link’s head between his arms. Sidon’s braid that’s still drying at the end falls over his shoulder. Once it strikes the mattress near Link’s head, he gets a hand around it to anchor Sidon to him. Of course, he’d release the thick thing if Sidon actually needed to leave the bed. He wouldn’t hurt Sidon like that. Link gives the braid a little tug, and electricity shoots up and down Sidon's spine. The redhead shudders and moans in Link’s ear while slotting his narrow hips between Link’s thighs. Sidon’s jeans rubbing against the thin material of Link’s shorts would normally be too much. But right now, it's exactly what Link needs. Sidon grins into Link’s blond hair as his boyfriend arches under him and claws at his back. Sidon is sure his shoulders and upper back will be a mess when Link is through with him. Link pants in his ear while lifting his hips off the bed to swirl and grind against Sidon. When that's not enough, Link throws his legs around Sidon and crosses his ankles behind Sidon’s back. Link is never this obvious about what he wants when they're together. Sidon is used to Link blushing through his request for sex or for them to move on from foreplay. Link reaches for him and touches him, sure, but never with such wild need.

Sidon is surprised even more when Link nips at his ear and begs, “I'm ready. I need you, Sidon, please. It hurts, and I just need you.”

Alarmed rather than aroused, Sidon tries to sit up to check on Link. Link’s arms around him don't let him go far, only allowing enough space for them to look at each other. Link blushes like Sidon is used to, but there's a feverish madness in his eyes. And the way Link pants with his lips parted so slightly, head tilted just so, is more alluring to Sidon than he thought possible. He eyes the sliver of Link’s neck visible from their positions. He has a penchant for biting Link during sex, and he wonders if Link would appreciate that while he's in this state… But Link’s admission of pain prevents Sidon from dwelling on that thought.

“What hurts?” Sidon asks genuinely. “Where? Link—”

Link’s eyes flutter shut, and he rocks against Sidon's pelvis hugged snugly between his thighs.

“Here,” he breathes. “Inside. Help me, Sidon. It hurts so much, please… Make it stop.”

It clicks in Sidon’s head that Link must have been aroused for quite some time. And he and Ganon had done nothing while Sidon wasn't here… Heart clenched in his chest, Sidon shushes Link’s whimpers and lies down on him again. Link sucks in a loud breath as Sidon’s weight pins him to the bed once more. He's treading into unknown waters, now. He's physically capable of having sex with Link and hopefully curing what ails him. But can he keep up with Link? That's what Sidon hasn't been sure of this whole time. Sidon shivers with his face tucked into Link’s hair as trimmed nails return to clawing him. Sidon hisses and throws his weight harder behind his hips. He has to try and keep Link satisfied. This isn't the time for long teasing, for keeping Link on edge and nearly making him pass out from an orgasm. Sidon sighs into his hair, kisses some strands, and then shoves himself up. Link throws his head back with a whine at that, but Sidon’s hands petting his face coax him back from tears and a tantrum.

“I have you, Link,” Sidon tells him lowly, smiling down at his pink face. “Everything will be all right. You'll feel better soon enough, my love. How do you want me?”

“Like this,” Link pants while pawing at his chest. “I want you to watch me. Sidon, please, I need you.” Link’s eyes squeeze shut as tears pool at the corners. “Touch me.”

It's so much to take in. Sidon is nearly winded by it all—Link’s wild desire, how his voice is ragged at the edges, how Link’s scent is so obvious to him right now. Normally, he barely smells Link at all. But Sidon has enough wits about him to understand Link’s simple request. Sidon moves back enough to kick his jeans and underwear off before settling between Link’s trembling thighs. It barely takes a coo from Sidon to coax Link to lift first his arms and then his ass for Sidon to remove his sleep clothes. Link trembles while lying flat on the bed again. His hands flinch to rest on his stomach, but the graze of his own skin is too much for him. Link loosely curls his hands up by his head and wiggles impatiently. Sidon can't help the eager smirk that pulls at his lips. He hasn't even done anything to Link since last night, but already his little love looks ruined. The marks he’d bitten and sucked into Link’s pale skin draw Sidon’s eyes. And then the hard peaks of his nipples, and further down still to where Link is hard and messy. Sidon’s lips part as he spots the shiny evidence of Link’s distress painting his inner thighs. Link sucks in a deep breath, blushes even darker, and throws his thighs open to welcome Sidon between them. Sidon knows enough about omega bodies to tell that this is a good sign. The sight of Link wet between his cheeks doesn't alarm him or disgust him. In fact, a shiver runs through Sidon as he reaches forward with his left hand for where Link needs him. The backs of Sidon’s fingers brush lightly over fine hair on Link’s inner thigh on their journey down. Link arches his chest off the bed in a silent plea for Sidon to go faster, to touch him.

“Oh, Link,” Sidon whispers as he slips through shiny arousal damn near pouring out of Link. “I'm so sorry I left you like this. Let me make it up to you?”

Link rocks against the gentle pressure of Sidon’s fingers near his hole rather than saying anything. Link is soft and loose like someone fucked him recently, but Sidon knows that isn't true. Link’s hands fist in the sheets up by his head as Sidon tests just how ready he is. Sidon doubts Link actually feels his middle finger slipping inside, but his love shrieks like it's the best thing in the world. Sidon’s ears burn hot at the thought that Ganon definitely heard that. He stays still in Link for a few seconds, trying to pick out the pounding of feet up the stairs. But there's nothing other than Link’s breathy moans and the squeak of the bed under them from his wiggling. Still, Sidon’s traitorous brain imagines the exact smirk on Ganon’s face while he listens to Sidon stumble along like he knows what he's doing. But Sidon won't let that hypothetical prevent him from satisfying Link. Link clenches feebly around him and whines. It draws Sidon’s attention back to the task at hand. He offers Link a sweet smile as an apology. Sidon slips out with only a whimper from Link and dives back in with three fingers for him. Link doesn't need this, is as ready as he said he was. But Sidon wants to watch him squirm and roll his body down on the tiny bit of penetration Sidon gives him. It's not enough, and Link’s bossy attitude makes a comeback. Link pounds his fists in the bed and bares his teeth as he struggles.

“Sidon!” He whines. “I'm ready. You said you'd make it up to me. Hurry…”

“Mmm, you are ready,” Sidon agrees. The proof pools in the palm of Sidon’s hand as he removes his fingers from Link’s body. Rather than let any drops escape, Sidon takes himself in hand and uses Link’s slick to ease his strokes. He has to be perfect for Link, has to prove he can take care of Link. Scooting deeper between Link’s thighs, Sidon hovers over a blushing ear while touching himself. “I've never seen someone so wet before, Link. Did you do that while thinking about me? Craving my touch and wanting me back inside you?”

Link bites his lower lip and cranes his head away from Sidon’s filthy words. Sidon knows his voice riles Link up on a normal day. Saying such things to Link right now might undo him. Sidon groans and drags his lips over Link’s blushing ear while working himself in his hand. He doesn't need much with Link whimpering under him and the smell of him rising up in cloud after cloud. It's particularly strong under Link’s ear. He wants to rubs his lips against that spot and suck a mark into it. It will last longer on Link than his weak scent, long enough for Ganon to have to see it. Those kinds of thoughts sour Sidon’s mood, though, and he stops them immediately. Link and his needs are more important than Sidon’s petty jealousy. Breathing hard, Sidon avoids playing with himself for much longer. All of Link’s eager signs already have his blood running wild. Sidon smacks a sloppy kiss to Link’s bitten lips before sitting up. He has to force his hand to slow, gripping himself below the head to help guide his prick through the mess leaking out of Link. Link shudders as Sidon pets his thighs apart and shuffles on the bed.

“Sidon…”

“Shh, my sweet, I'm right here.” Sidon cranes his head back to watch Link open under just the slightest bit of force against his entrance. They both suck in air through their teeth at the initial plunge inside Link. Sidon holds himself up above Link with both hands sunk into the mattress. He watches Link’s pretty face contort with the first thrust. “Feel me, Link. I'm all yours.”

“M-Move!”

Sidon says nothing to that, wanting his actions to speak for him. Secure inside his little love, Sidon picks Link’s weak legs up under his knees and hoists them into the air. Link wheezes as Sidon bends him in half, but he voices no complaint. Sidon is all eyes on Link when he rocks his hips back and sinks into Link with a wet sound. Link’s face relaxes like that gentle thrust heals some sort of ache in him. Perhaps it does. Sidon wouldn't know. He only knows that Link has never felt this amazing before, never this relaxed or wet. He'd voice such a thing to tease Link, but the coordination necessary for speech escapes Sidon. He manages to moan Link’s name and incoherent things, but nothing else. They rock the bed as they move together. Link braces himself into the mattress with one hand wrapped around the ornate, metal headboard and the other sunk into the bed. He jerks his hips with what little room Sidon affords him with his hands still cupping Link behind each knee. Sidon easily falls into the same sort of pace he would use on Link any regular day. Link grits his teeth even as Sidon moans and pants above him, clearly enjoying this. The hand Link has braced in the bed flies up to paw at one of Sidon’s arms. Sidon blinks haze out of his eyes, almost ready to come, and stares down at Link.

“Harder,” Link grumbles. “Fuck me harder. I need it.”

The demand surprises Sidon. Link says it in such a way that… it sounds like he's not enjoying the pace Sidon set. Sidon internally shames himself for not paying attention to what Link needs. He'd immediately lost himself to the thrill of fucking Link like he usually does. Of course this isn't enough for Link. And this isn't about him—it's about Link. Sidon curls closer to Link and kisses the frown off his mouth, wanting to apologize with more than words. The curl down of Link’s lips lessens with each subsequent kiss until Link mirrors Sidon’s head bobbing in and out of them. Link hums and gasps against his mouth while parting his lips for Sidon. Sidon takes that moment to answer Link’s request for “harder.” He catches Link’s wail in his mouth at the first slam of their bodies together. The headboard cracks on the wall each time Sidon’s pelvis smacks into Link’s ass. At the same time, Link yelps and cries into Sidon’s greedy kisses. Link has to rip his mouth away when his head swims from lack of air. Link tosses his head back and let's his sweet cries fill the room. They don't quite cover up the filthy sound of Sidon fucking into him, thrusts kept smooth by copious amounts of slick pouring out of him. Link runs out of air while screaming and lies in a daze until his lungs catch up. Sidon grins down at him all the while and hums as Link tightens around him. It's a warning, although it’s happening much quicker than normal. Sidon keeps this brutal, bone-jarring, breath-stealing pace up. It's all wet sounds and skin striking skin until Link’s chest arches off the bed and he comes without anyone touching his cock.

Link twitches and gasps as his whole body tightens. Sidon shushes him while slowing down. He seeks his own release inside Link’s tight body and enjoys the slow back and forth of Link’s walls over his flesh. Sidon finally nibbles the rich spot under Link’s ear. The moan Link let's loose nearly deafens Sidon, even though it isn't that loud. In fact—when Sidon thinks about it while his hips stutter through his orgasm—that was perhaps the quietest he's ever heard Link come… But maybe it's different while he's in heat. It could be that Link’s orgasm was so powerful that he couldn't control his voice, like Sidon couldn't earlier. That's what Sidon tells himself while he kisses the mark he lovingly sucked and bit into Link’s neck. He would never mark Link permanently, not how he's seen movies and read books portray mating marks. That would be a severe violation of Link’s trust. Link’s weak arms slowly reach up to wrap around Sidon’s neck and keep him close, though. Sidon kisses the mark again as thanks for Link’s show of trust. If Link is the one directing him to such a delicate, intimate place, then he must not mind Sidon’s bites and kisses. Sidon does sit up enough to pull out of Link—smirking at his whine and the wet gush that follows him out—and pecks a kiss to Link’s bitten lips.

“All right?”

Link smiles and mumbles, “Mmm, better than all right. That was exactly what I needed.”

Link’s softly spoken praise fills Sidon with pride. He’s only here to help Link and ease his suffering. So to hear straight from the mouth of babes that he’d done so… Sidon sighs with a sweet smile on his face and kisses Link again. He jumps when Link grabs some hair framing his face and drags him into deeper kisses. Sidon sits back, tries to get a word or two out. But Link practically growls at that—Sidon can’t believe it—and bites another kiss against his mouth the moment their lips touch again. It would be arousing if Sidon hadn’t just come. Sidon panics a bit while entertaining the idea that Link is ready again. That… That can’t be. They’ve only just finished! He expects Link will be eager, extremely horny, and suffer mood swings. But does Link’s heat lessen his refractory period that quickly? Link lets him go to draw in desperately needed air. Sidon’s hair is still caught in Link’s little fingers, so he doesn’t have much room to glance down. But he finds Link ready and waiting, hard like he hadn’t come untouched. Sidon blinks down at his boyfriend’s painful erection before directing his eyes back up. Link’s aggression has vanished again, replaced by watery eyes and a pout.

“Touch me?”

“Already?” Sidon blurts out. “You’re… again, Link?”

Link nods and grabs Sidon by the wrist, directing his warm hand down. Link presses Sidon’s fingers inside him and sighs. The touch must soothe him like cold water over a burn, because Link sags back into the bed and removes his guiding hand. Sidon lingers just inside Link for a moment before pulling out. He expects Link’s pout, but not the sadness that calls up fresh tears in those blue eyes. Sidon stays close, but he does not reach between Link’s cheeks like the little Hylian clearly wants him to.

“I…” It pains Sidon to admit this, but he must. There’s no way to lie about his soft cock that won’t be anywhere near ready again in at last five minutes… Probably longer. “I need a moment, Link. Allow me to use the restroom and maybe… find a washcloth to wipe off your face?” Sidon holds the back of his hand to Link’s forehead. “You’re terribly feverish, my love.”

Link nuzzles his hand and mouths at Sidon’s fingers rather than reply. When Link snag two and sucks on them with a moan, Sidon knows he must remove himself from Link and the bed. Link will not tell him yes or no on this matter, may not want to make such a decision. Sidon shoots Link the kindest smile he has before extracting himself from the bed. His knees quiver dangerously for a moment before Sidon gets a hold of himself. Link shoves his hands under him and scrambles to hold on to Sidon. Little hands paw at the fine hair on his arm, and Sidon captures both of Link’s hands to make him stop. Link’s eyes are huge and frightened while they stare up at Sidon. Sidon realizes that Link must think he’s about to leave. Sidon leans his thigh against the mattress—refusing to sit because he knows he’ll sink right back into Link’s clutches—and kisses Link’s hair.

“Give me a few minutes, Link,” Sidon murmurs into the top of his head. He squeezes Link’s hands to further comfort him. “I’ll return to you right as rain, ready to go.”

“Don’t leave,” Link whimpers.

Sidon smiles and kisses his head again.

“I’m not leaving again, sweet one. I’ll just be in the bathroom down the hall. I’ll be right back, you won’t even miss me.”

Link shakes his head like he will, but he releases Sidon’s hands and lies down anyway. He blinks up at Sidon with watery eyes, begging him to stay. But Sidon’s shoulders droop with a sigh as he takes a step away from the bed. He doesn’t look away from Link. Eyes slipping shut, Link fists his hands in the sheets caught under his ass and doesn’t say anything more to Sidon. Sidon’s heart breaks a little at the sense of defeat rolling off Link. Sidon knows such an excursion will not be possible for the next two days. Sidon makes it to the hallway on autopilot before almost slipping to the floor. Two more days… Two more days of Link’s bottomless hunger. And the second day is much worse, Link had said. Sidon leans against the wall and rubs a hand over his face. They’ve had sex once, climaxed once a piece… But Link is ready, hard again almost instantly. Had his pretty cock ever gone soft in the first place? Sidon shivers at the thought and steps into the bathroom, flicking the light on.

Sidon washes his face and hands with little thought. He makes sure to draw a pinky nail under the others to guarantee there’s no dirt under them. It’s doubtful that Link will entertain him leaving the bedroom much more than this. For the first time since Ganon had left earlier, Sidon’s mind strays to him. At what point in all this will Ganon re-enter the bedroom and rain on his parade? Sidon sighs while re-wetting the washcloth. Link’s slick had gotten on his thighs and even the skin below his navel. Sidon doesn’t mind, just wipes off the sticky remnants so it doesn’t make his skin itch. He thins his lips into a line while trying not to think about Ganon. The way Ganon had said earlier that he would return when Link “needed” him… The implication there is that Ganon will eventually join them in Link’s bedroom—not to touch Link, Sidon hopes, but there as support maybe? Sidon dreads catching Ganon watching them while they fuck, while he holds Link and cures the ache in him. He’s spent enough time dawdling in the bathroom, though. Link is waiting for him.

When Sidon wanders back into the bedroom, he finds Link lying on a hip, typing on his phone that he’d swiped up from the nightstand. Link’s face still has a feverish glow about it. It’s made more obvious by the cool light of the screen bouncing off his pink cheeks and the sweat on his skin. Sidon thumbs the washcloth he’d carried from the bathroom, intent on at least cleaning Link up a little bit. There’s a warm smile waiting on Sidon’s face for the moment Link looks up. But when he does, Link startles and drops his phone to the carpet below. Sidon jumps a bit from Link’s yelp and quickly crosses the room to pick up his phone. Sidon keeps hold of the cloth he’d brought Link while palming Link’s phone in the left. The screen is still on—thankfully undamaged. Link had been texting someone, and Sidon’s eyes quickly read over the recent messages before he can stop himself.

Ganon: Wow did you even come? It’s awfully quiet up there  
Yes =c don’t be mean to him. It was good  
Ganon:  Doubt it. I know what you sound like in heat and that wasn’t it  
He’s trying ok? That was just the first time  
Ganon: Yea but you should be screaming right about now  
Ganon: You do with me

Sidon knows he must look crushed when he glances up from Link’s phone. Limply, Sidon offers Link’s phone back to him, which is snatched up. Sidon’s heart and stomach twist in the same, agonizing way as when he watched Link and Ganon kiss a few months ago. Too busy trying to keep it together, Sidon stares at the bump of one of Link’s knees rather than his face. Everything inside him drops out, trying to drag him through the floor and into oblivion. Link didn’t agree with Ganon, but Sidon knows he’s right. Link  **had** come quietly, subdued almost. Sidon’s confidence withers to nothing as he faces reality: he’s not enough for Link. The hard, plastic case of Link’s phone bangs on the nightstand as Link throws it there. Link crawls forward with his knees sinking into the bed and ducks his head to make Sidon look at him. Sidon sighs, twists around on a heel, and sits heavily on Link’s bed. The mattress bounces under him as Sidon drops down. Link immediately shuffles forward, dragging the slightest tips of his fingers over the ball of Sidon’s shoulder. When Sidon doesn’t shove him away or say anything, Link takes that as an invitation.

“Sidon I—”

“It’s okay,” Sidon speaks over him. Sidon sits with his forearms braced on his thighs, hands dangling uselessly by the insides of his knees. The washcloth is only slightly damp in his hand, and he tosses it near the pile of his clothes to avoid wetting the carpet. “I’m not… Mmm, I’m not upset with you.”

Link leans on Sidon’s right side and arm while rubbing his cheek into Sidon’s bare skin.

“I’m sorry,” he apologizes anyway. “You did great, Sidon. I enjoyed it, really.”

“Is it enough though?” Sidon fires back with no heat in his voice. Sidon twists his head around to catch Link’s eyes watching him. Link’s cheek is smashed into Sidon’s upper arm, just below his shoulder. “You’ve said before that I am enough. But… It’s different, this… It’s different, and I might not be enough.”

“Cut yourself some slack.”

Both Hylians jumps at the rumble of Ganon’s voice from the doorway. He leans there—still shirtless, still gorgeous—with his arms crossed over his chest. Sidon barely glances at him before turning his head back to Link. Link’s gaze darts back and forth between the two. He shrinks down a bit, reading the atmosphere between them. But Sidon cranes his head to the side in order to peck a kiss on Link’s forehead. That kiss leaves a trace of sweat on Sidon’s lips, but he doesn’t care. It’s Link, after all. Link relaxes and cuddles closer with Sidon’s kiss comforting him. Ganon hums from the bedroom door and rocks off the wood jam, stalking closer. If Sidon were younger, more full of himself like when he was a teenager, he might posture in front of Ganon to stake his claim on Link. Sidon knows Ganon would just snort or roll his eyes at a ridiculous thing—maybe both. Instead, Sidon stares back at Ganon and challenges him that way. He’s more mature than he was at 18, but not without pettiness. The corner of Ganon’s lip twitches up in a smirk, but he doesn’t let it bloom.

“If Link says you’re enough for him, then you are.”

Sidon’s upper lip curls up as he fires back, “You don’t actually believe that. Why lie? To not hurt my feelings, which you obviously don’t care about?”

Link whines at his shoulder, but neither back down.

“Link likes you, asks me to be nice to you.” Ganon flicks at eyebrow up at him. “I could tear into you and tell you the truth, but what would that do, huh? Make you feel worse than you already do.”

Sidon looks away and mumbles, feeling sorry for himself, “I should leave.”

Before Ganon opens his mouth to agree, Link claws at him with both hands and begs, “No! Please don’t leave. Sidon, please, I need you to stay…”

Ignoring Ganon’s eye roll, Sidon turns to regard Link with a sad smile.

“You need someone who can keep up with you. Someone who can… give you what you need right now.”

“But you do!” Link shakes him a little, desperate to convince Sidon. “You made me come. That’s what I need! You did fine, please, just stay.”

Ganon shifts his weight from one hip to the other while saying, “You really should give yourself a break, Sidon. It’s not easy keeping pace with Link while he’s like this.”

Sidon reels in the snarl that wants to spring up on his face again.

“Yes, but you seem to do quite fine. He screams when he’s with you, or so you said.”

It’s the wrong thing to say, but it comes from a place of deep hurt and insecurity within Sidon. It’s a poisonous algae that sucks up all the love and nurturing in him and taints the rest of him. It’s something that’s been lurking in the murky bottom of his heart ever since meeting Ganon. Link flinches at his side as if struck and holds tighter to Sidon’s arm. Ganon shoots him a pinched, annoyed look.

“Read that, did you? Seems kinda invasive to read people’s text messages.”

Sidon’s teeth will not be held back, and he bares them at Ganon while practically hissing at him, “Link dropped his phone, and I picked it up for him. The messages were there, clear as day to be read. I didn’t—”

“Please don’t fight,” Link murmurs into Sidon’s shoulder.

That stops both men in their tracks. They shoot Link regretful looks, each wanting to comfort him and pet him until he stops shaking. But neither reaches for him. The jealousy in Sidon’s heart takes a turn, knowing he’s upset Link by being petty like this. He must remind himself that this isn’t about him and his deep-seated insecurities—this is about Link and his needs. Sidon sucks in a deep breath and attempts to calm the nasty things lurking in his heart. Green meets gold as Ganon and Sidon turn their hard gazes back on each other. It’s pride that makes Sidon challenge Ganon like this, but he knows he’s in the wrong. Sidon relents first and turns his head back to Link, kissing his forehead again.

“I’m sorry,” he murmurs. “I’m sorry, Link. For everything.”

Link hops up to give him a real kiss, and then a few more when Sidon doesn’t flinch away. Link whines against his mouth with each kiss until Sidon nudges him back.

“I love you,” Link pants with a fresh blush darkening his face. “Please stay. I need you, we can figure this out…”

Sidon offers him another sad smile.

“Darling, you were ready for me again almost instantly. There’s no way I can keep up, youthful stamina or no. I’ll stay for you but…” Sidon wants to throw up while admitting this, but it’s what Link needs, not what  **he** himself wants. “But I think it best if… you and Ganon…”

Ganon takes a step closer, invading Sidon’s person space, and drawls, “You’re really gonna give up? After fucking him once?”

Shoulders slumped, Sidon shoots Ganon a tired glance and says, “It’s not about me. It would be extremely selfish to continue and deny Link what he needs.”

Ganon shakes his head while staring at Sidon like he’s stupid.

“Are your ears clogged or something? He  **just** said he needs you.”

Some anger creeps back into Sidon’s chest and squeezes his lungs, demanding that he yell. But he won’t. He won’t upset Link again.

“I can hear just fine. And you know what I’m talking about.” Sidon’s stomach rebels once more. There’s a bitter taste in the back of his mouth as he admits, “You and I both know what he actually needs. We both know I can’t do it. I thought I could, but…”

It hurts too much to continue. Link huddles against his arm and plants kisses along his skin. It doesn’t escape Sidon’s notice that Link’s chin shakes with every kiss like he’s about to cry. Sidon wants to wrap an arm around Link and pet his hair to console him. But this is the truth of the matter. He’s enough for Link on a normal day, with enough love to brighten Link’s life and make him happy. This is different, though. Link needs someone to match his hunger and go the distance with his body. He has an appetite that appears bottomless to Sidon, but probably not to someone like Ganon. This is only the first day—their first time together  **on** the first day. Sidon doesn’t know how much touch it takes to carry Link through the easiest 24 hours of his heat. If Link just needed closeness and occasional sex throughout these three days, Sidon thinks he could keep up. But damn near constant coupling? He’s tired thinking about it.

Ganon sighs and rubs a hand over his face while gathering his words. Link’s chin has stopped trembling, but his scent has gone sour with how upset he is.

“Okay,” Ganon sighs after a moment of silence. “How about this. Why don’t I help the two of you?”

Sidon is suspicious immediately.

“And what exactly does ‘help’ entail?”

Ganon picks up on his tone and rolls his eyes.

“Chill out. Link set rules about this little experiment, and I’m not supposed to fuck him. I love him enough to not take advantage, all right? I’m a cheating asshole, but I’m not gonna rape him.”

That douses some of Sidon’s anger, and he sheepishly mutters, “I didn’t say you would…”

Sighing heavily to dispel some of his own anger, Ganon holds his hands up, palms out as a peace treaty.

“Whatever. The point is, your insecurity over me fucking him doesn’t matter right now. Because I’m not.” Ganon drops his hands to gesture to Sidon and Link as he adds, “But me being here and touching Link will help his hormones simmer down faster. He won’t get hard again as fast if I’m here. I don’t have time for a science lesson, so you just gotta trust me on this, okay? Do you really think I’d hurt him again?”

The idea that Ganon would hurt Link in some way hadn’t even occurred to Sidon. He can’t forget the private conversation he’d overheard between the two of them, especially the part where Ganon showed sincere regret over cheating on Link. Them attempting a compromise must please Link, because he hums and cuddles closer to Sidon. His teeth gently nibble along whatever skin that’s within reach. A smile squirms onto Sidon’s face, and he leans his head to rest against Link’s. He doesn’t do it to stop Link’s exploration, but the soft prick of teeth ends with Sidon leaning on him. Link changes back to kissing Sidon’s brown skin and petting the red hair on his forearm. Sidon reaches over with his left hand to finally card his fingers through Link’s loose hair, which his boyfriend appreciates. Link shows his appreciation by turning his head and kissing the inner part of Sidon’s left arm. Whatever Link can get at without detaching himself from Sidon, he kisses and nips.

Sidon sighs and draws himself out of the sweet bubble Link has made around them. Link is happy again, or at least happier than he was before, and his scent spreads out through the room. Sidon continues to pet Link’s hair as he asks Ganon, “What did you have in mind?”

Ganon’s eyebrows flick up at the gentle tone in Sidon’s voice, how he doesn’t snap like he did before.

“Well, I want Link’s permission before we do anything.”

Link hums against Sidon’s right arm and sighs, “Please.”

“All right.” Ganon doesn’t sound convinced, but he continues with Link’s mumbled allowance. He waves a hand towards Link and tells Sidon, “Push him over for a second. I need you on your back. Link’s gonna ride you and we’ll go from there.”

Ganon telling him what to do, how to position his body, doesn’t sit well with Sidon. His first instinct is to refuse or to be difficult, uncooperative. But Ganon reaches out to playfully shove Link with a grin when Sidon doesn’t follow his directions. Link giggles while rolling towards the wall. Sidon wishes he were having as much fun. Ganon shoots him a look and nods to the pillows and headboard, waiting for Sidon to do as he said. Biting the inside of his cheek to stopper a sassy retort, Sidon turns away from Ganon and situates himself at the head of the bed, flat on his back. He stuffs one of Link’s pillows stinking of them under his head after a second. He’s not alone for long. Link grins and laughs under his breath while crawling over Sidon and sitting on top of him. It’s a pretty sight for Sidon, looking up at Link’s flushed face with hair framing his cheeks and smile. Link’s hands are clammy but eager as they sweep up and down Sidon’s torso. Sidon smiles and holds him by the hips just to feel him.

“I love you,” Link sighs, truly happy again. “Thank you for staying. For doing this. It means… everything to me.”

“I love you, too,” is Sidon’s only response to that.

He’s incredibly uncomfortable with the idea of Ganon “helping” them. He hadn’t explained anything when Sidon had asked. But he’ll do it for Link. Link feels right on top of him anyway, wiggling a bit in excitement. Sidon’s smile pinches at the corners as he catches Ganon shedding his jeans and underwear. His shoulders hunch up when the mattress dips by his legs. Ganon climbs up behind Link, and Sidon has to bend his knees and spread his feet apart to stop his body from touching Ganon’s. If Ganon notices his mad scramble, he doesn’t make a comment or roll his eyes. Link jumps when Ganon’s huge hands drift over his sides and hold him by the chest and stomach. Link’s hands spasm on Sidon’s chest as he shivers and moans in Ganon’s arms. Sidon has no idea how he’s supposed to maintain an erection like this. It’s made more difficult by Ganon shuffling behind Link and pressing mouthy kisses to his neck, not even caring about the lovebite Sidon had put there. Link shudders and gasps in Ganon’s hands that pet over his feverish skin. Link flinches on top of Sidon when Ganon pinches a pink nipple, rolling the nub between his fingers. If it were anyone else, Sidon would find this titillating. But there’s not even a remote amount of stirring below. His limp enthusiasm unfortunately attracts Ganon’s attention.

Breathing hard in Link’s downturned ear, Ganon nibbles the shell and murmurs, “Link, pay attention to your boyfriend. He could use a hand, don’t you think?”

Link’s eyes have been shut the whole time with Ganon behind him. But at the rumble of Ganon’s low voice telling Link what to do, they peer open and stare down at Sidon. It’s the most alluring, predatory look Sidon has ever seen on Link. That gets him going a bit, and Link flashes him a filthy smile while rocking against his cock. Link doesn’t offer the men around him words as he leans forward into Ganon’s hands. Link slips his left hand under himself, and Sidon watches the muscles in his arm work as he touches himself. Sidon isn’t sure where this is going, but the sounds of Link fingering himself and gasping is enough to get him going even more. He twitches, still soft on his stomach, when Link uncurls his hand from between his cheeks. His fingers and palm are a shiny mess, covered in slick he’d coaxed from himself. Link shoots Sidon another grin while taking Sidon’s soft cock in hand and rubbing the slick all over his velvety skin.

“Link,” Sidon breathes while throwing his head back. With Link’s weight on top of him, it’s difficult to thrust into Link’s grip, but he tries anyway. “Oh darling…”

The moment is ruined for Sidon when Ganon chuckles in Link’s ear and teases, “Don’t make him come, Link. We’ll have to start over, and you’ll have to wait.”

“No,” Link pouts. “I need it.”

Sidon watches Ganon grin against blond hair and murmur, “Then get him hard enough to fuck you and sit on him. It’s that easy, pretty boy.”

Link’s shoulders hunch up as he moans. Ganon’s voice must do something for him. It doesn’t surprise Sidon, since Link responds to his voice, too.

Ganon isn’t done with Link yet. Both of his huge, powerful hands drift up to Link’s pectorals to squeeze and fondle him like he has breasts. Link arches into the firm caress with his mouth dropping open.

“Hurry up, Link,” Ganon complains with his nasty grin still on his face. “I thought you wanted Sidon to fuck you?”

Link grits his teeth while squirming in Ganon’s hands pinching and teasing him.

“I do!” Link’s blue eyes flutter open to stare down at Sidon. “I want you so bad, please…”

Shuddering under Link, Sidon slips his left hand from Link’s wide hips down to fondle Link’s cock. It’s messy at the tip and only half hard—they’d spent too long arguing and talking about this—but it twitches in Sidon’s hand. Link jumps in his lap and jerks him faster, rocking into Sidon’s warm palm. Sidon is as hard as he’ll get, and he swipes Link’s hand away from his cock. Link lets him go with only a little whine and returns to running his hands up and down Sidon’s body. Sidon keeps his grip on Link easy and soft. Link could probably work up another erection fast enough if he came, but he doesn’t want Link to orgasm without being satisfied. And a limp-wristed handjob is not satisfaction to Sidon. It’s Link’s turn to bat at Sidon’s wrist once he’s hard and straining in Sidon’s hand.

“Now,” Link bites out. “I want you in me now.”

Before Sidon can say anything to play along, Ganon kisses Link’s ear and purrs, “So bossy.” he turns bright eyes on Sidon, still grinning, and asks, “Hot isn’t it?”

Sidon wants to tell Ganon to not address him directly. But to be combative like that would upset Link. And they’re finally hard together, so Sidon won’t ruin the mood. Link sits up on his thighs and gets a grip on Sidon, hell-bent on doing this at his pace if Sidon won’t hurry along. Sidon jumps and moans at how fast Link lines them up and guides them together. Link doesn’t give them any time to get used to it. He shakes the bed with how hard he drops himself onto Sidon’s cock. It’s almost hard enough to hurt, in a way. But Link is warm, wet, and tight inside, and Sidon lets him know it’s good with a loud moan. Link’s nails dig into Sidon’s chest as he drops his body over and over onto Sidon’s prick, forcing every spring in the bed to shriek. Sidon just keeps a firm grip on Link’s hips and watches Link’s body tremble with every brutal thrust. The black skin of Ganon’s hands contrasting so sharply with Link’s inevitably draws his eye, though. Ganon is busy at Link’s neck, kissing and biting him while his hands pluck at Link’s nipples. Sidon grits his teeth when Link clenches around him with every twist and flick from Ganon’s fingers. Link slows down after a minute or so of bed-shaking thrusts and pouts down at Sidon.

“Sidon,” he whines while swirling his hips around. “Move with me… Don’t you like it?”

Sidon shivers and rocks upwards, bucking Link up and knocking a yelp out of him.

“Of course,” he says with a lame grin. “I’m sorry, I was caught up in looking at you. You’re beautiful, Link.”

Link bows his head and blushes darker than before. It’s nice until Sidon catches Ganon hiding a laugh behind Link’s shoulder. Ganon collects himself after that, blows out a calming breath through the O of his lips, and shifts his hands on Link’s body. The sides of his palms hit Sidon’s hands, and Sidon has half a mind of clawing at Ganon to make him stop. Ganon just snorts at Sidon’s stubborn behavior and reaches down to cover his hands, also taking hold of Link’s hips. It’s more than Sidon can stand, even with Link mindless above him and squeezing around him in a delicious way. Sidon yanks his hands out from under Ganon’s and holds on to Link’s tense thighs instead. Ganon catches Sidon’s grimace and shoots him a grin. Now in control of Link’s hips, Ganon stills the little Hylian, leaving Sidon the only one moving.

“Why,” Link nearly sobs. “Ganon please, it was so good…”

“Mind if I help this along, like I said I would?” Ganon asks while grinning down at Sidon.

Sidon tries to smooth the grimace off his face before Link’s eyes flutter open and blink wetly down at him. He manages to school his face, but just barely. Link’s smile is like the sun shining on Sidon’s face, and Sidon has to kick his jealousy back to the depths of his heart for now. This has to be good for Link, has to ease the tightness in his skin and the ache in his body. Sidon silently reminds himself that this isn’t about him. He’d do anything for Link, and overcoming his repulsion of Ganon involved in their current situation includes “anything.” Sidon swallows the bitterness in the back of his throat and nods, not looking at Ganon. If he just focuses on Link, how pretty he is and how wanton his moans are, Sidon knows he can get through this. That’s the thought that runs through his head when Ganon lifts Link’s up and slams him back down.

“Ahh!” Link screams as Ganon moves him like he weighs nothing. Sidon stares with wide eyes as Link throws his head around and arches his body in Ganon’s arms. He’s even more surprised when Link moans, “Sidon, fuck yes, harder! Please, please!”

Sidon doesn’t look at Ganon’s satisfied smirk just visible over Link’s trembling shoulder. He still doesn’t look at Ganon when his deep voice barks at Sidon, “Hey, move with him. Don’t just lie there like a codpiece. Get into it.”

Sidon waits for the next time Ganon lifts Link up. As those huge hands guide Link down, Sidon flattens his feet in the bed and rolls his hips up, shoving his cock into Link and smacking his pelvis into Link’s ass. Link’s nails bite at Sidon’s chest, but his voice breaking over his scream makes it all worth it. Their vigorous movements call up filthy sounds from Link’s body again, and Link’s incoherent begging and Sidon’s harsh breaths don’t cover it up. Sidon tosses his head back into Link’s pillow to block out Ganon’s presence. Ganon’s body heat brushes against Sidon’s legs, but they don’t touch. That factor helps Sidon filter Ganon out of his reality and pretend that it’s just him and Link. Link is a velvety, wet vice around him, sobbing his name and begging to come. Sidon’s orgasm charges up on him faster than normal, but he’s determined to make Link come first. Sidon slides his left hand up Link’s trembling thigh and takes Link’s painful erection in hand. For the first time since they started above five minutes ago, Sidon is thankful that Ganon is here, if only to keep Link moving on top of him. The moment Link squeezes tighter around him, Sidon knows their pace would upset. Link would lose himself in Sidon’s fingers stroking his flesh, thumb paying attention to the messy underside of his head. Sidon would have to take over thrusting from below, and his back and thighs already hurt just from this little bit. Sidon jerks Link harder to tip him closer to the edge.

Sidon has an eye cracked open, waiting to watch Link’s face as he comes. He catches sight of Ganon leaning closer to a droopy ear to whisper filthy things to him.

“How’s that feel, Link?” Ganon’s deep voice curls around Link’s ear, spearing through the slick noises of them fucking. “It’s what you needed, right? Doesn’t he feel good inside you? Filling you up just like you wanted?”

Link’s head rolls back to rest on Ganon’s broad shoulder. Ganon drops him harder, faster—enough to jar even Sidon’s bones. Link’s mouth hangs open as he clenches around Sidon in wave after wave. His blue, watery eyes squeeze shut as he screams louder than ever before. Sidon doesn’t look away for a second as Link twitches and comes in his hand. Link’s voice breaks over one scream before starting on another one, sobbing through them all. This volume from Link is what Ganon had meant. Link’s voice will be rough after this, will drop out if he speaks too loudly. Link’s cries wind Sidon up inside and make his muscles tense, ready to rush Sidon’s orgasm through him. Shiny drops of come spatter on Sidon’s chest, nearly reaching his chin as Link comes harder than Sidon has ever seen him. Sidon drops his hand from Link’s cock before he hurts his wonderful boyfriend and focuses on his own end.

Through narrow eyes, Sidon watches Ganon plaster his chest to Link’s back to hold him close. There are bruises forming where Ganon held Link’s hips, visible when he shifts his hands. Ganon wraps one arm around Link’s hips to keep him moving on Sidon while the other wanders up to his chest. Ganon’s free hand sweeps up Link’s heaving stomach and chest to tease his nipples again. Link flinches in Ganon’s arm and writhes on top of Sidon. His voice is as broken and weak as Sidon thought it would be after screaming himself hoarse. With the added stimulation and Link’s orgasm still rolling through him, Link’s body rips Sidon’s orgasm out of him. Everything below Sidon’s navel throbs once, twice, and then he’s coming inside Link again. Sidon’s own shout echoes off the walls of Link’s room as he strains to bury himself as deep as he’ll go. Link’s shaking hands return to Sidon’s skin, and they pet him until he flops boneless and sated on the bed. Sidon hums under Link’s hands and reaches up to cover them with his own. They tremble a bit as they settle on top of Link’s smaller hands. But it’s a good kind of shaking, and Link doesn’t raise the alarm over it.

Link sits up now that they’re done, allowing Sidon to slip out of him. Sidon winces as it happens, but Link soothes his discomfort by lying down on top of him. Sidon is quick to curl both arms around Link and squeeze him. There’s a subtle tremor that shakes Link’s back, and Sidon’s hands roam up and down Link’s skin to ease it. Link is still overly warm despite his recent orgasm. Judging by his happy sigh and the way he rubs his cheek into Sidon’s chest, though, he seems all right for the time being. They haven’t kissed in a while, though, and Sidon’s soft heart demands tenderness while they relax. Sidon drags Link farther up his body to offer Link the kisses he wants. Link smiles and giggles against his lip. The bubbly sound fills Sidon’s heart where jealousy had tainted some of the love in him. He’s full and happy for the time being, although he knows this is far from over. Sidon sighs while parting from Link after one more lap across his lips. Link tries to follow Sidon for more, but Sidon cranes his head away to make him stop.

“Link,” he sighs, hands still petting Link’s back that shivers every once in awhile. “Darling that was wonderful. Thank you.”

Link squirms on top of him and rests his head on one of Sidon’s shoulders.

“Same to you.” Link kisses sweat off Sidon’s skin in a lazy sort of way. He mumbles after a few kisses, “I’m glad you stayed.”

But now, Sidon must face reality. He can’t fulfill Link’s needs on his own. Sidon cracks an eye open and finds Ganon watching them with half-lidded eyes. Ganon still kneels between Sidon’s bent, limp legs exactly where Link had left him. Their proximity without Link between them makes Sidon’s skin crawl, but he does nothing about it. There’s not nearly as much sweat on Ganon as there is on them, but Ganon is not unaffected. He sucks down deep breaths to control himself, and a glow of a blush darkens the smooth skin of Ganon’s face. It’s all because of Link—Link’s scent, Link’s sounds. Sidon knows exactly what Link does to him and understands Ganon’s condition. Sidon doesn’t risk a glance down to see if he’s hard or not. That would be too much. Sidon sighs, though, and pets Link’s hair to gain his attention. His heart twists at what he’s about to say, but it needs to be said.

“Link, I understand that you established rules with Ganon, rules about you and he not… Rules about him not being the one to…”

“I’m not supposed to fuck you, is what he means,” Ganon finishes Sidon’s sentence. “Just say it.”

Sidon grimaces and continues, “Yes, that. And I appreciate you considering my feelings on this—”

“I love you,” Link says quickly, eyes widening in distress. “I only need you.”

Sidon’s lips press into the thin line as he tries to smile.

“I believe you, Link. I truly do. I would… I would not be upset if you revised your rule, though, and…” Sidon huffs and has to stop himself from grinding out the next part between his teeth. “I would not object to sharing your heat with Ganon. If you wanted.”

Rather than resist again, Link shoves himself up on his hands and asks quietly, “Really?”

Sidon gives him a tiny smile and nods.

“Yes, really. I just want you to be happy and get what you need.” Sidon reaches up to pet bangs out of Link’s hair. His smile brightens when Link turns his head and pecks kisses at his skin. “I really am down for the count after this one. And I know you’re probably ready again.”

Link blushes and nuzzles Sidon’s hand.

“I’ll wait for you,” Link pleads.

“No. I don’t want you to wait. I want you to be satisfied the moment your body needs it. It’s not fair to ask you to accommodate for my refractory period.”

Link sighs against Sidon’s hand and asks, “Will you stay? I don’t… I don’t mean watch us, but…”

“I won’t leave the house. I’ll be here whenever you want me again.”

Chin shaking a bit, Link sinks down and rubs his face in the side of Sidon’s neck. Sidon quickly tightens his arms back around Link and squeezes him. There are no tears, but his heart aches for Link. Link wants to be utterly faithful to him, to cut Ganon out of his sexual activities. But Sidon knows that’s too much to ask when Link has such a vigorous need for skin right now. Sidon kisses Link’s hair and tosses a neutral glance Ganon’s way. He finds the Gerudo watching them again, this time with a little nod rocking his head. There’s no smarmy smirk, no bravado falling from his lips. It almost looks and feels like respect. Sidon hugs Link tightly once more before urging his boyfriend to sit up.

“I’m offering this to you, Link. Nothing and no one is pressuring me. I want what’s best for you. Do you understand?”

Link nods and draws one of Sidon’s hand up to cup his cheek. It’s still feverish and frighteningly hot under Sidon’s palm. He’s sure Link is hard again, but he won’t look. It’s painful enough to admit his inadequacy; Sidon doesn’t need visual proof that he’s right.

“I love you,” Link murmurs against his palm. “I want you again.”

Sidon’s other hand holds Link’s hips while he sits up and cradles Link to his chest. Link keeps a firm hold of his left hand, and Sidon pets his loose hair as they cuddle. Through red hair that falls in Sidon’s face, he watches as Ganon rises from the bed and snatches the washcloth Sidon had brought earlier. It’s quiet in the bedroom as Ganon leaves with the cloth in hand. Water splashes in the bathroom before the Gerudo makes his return. He offers the damp thing to Sidon and nods to Link. He never did help clean Link up after the first time, too caught up in his inadequacy. Sidon nods to Ganon in thanks while running the cool cloth over the back of Link’s neck, under his hair. Link shivers in his arms and nibbles at his neck. Sidon takes it as a sign of appreciation. He gets at Link’s sweaty face, even though Link fusses about it, before handing the washcloth back to Ganon. His weight leaves the bed as he again wanders out of the bedroom. Content that they’re alone for a moment and Link has a clean face, Sidon rocks him a bit while consoling him.

“You’ll have me over and over again, Link. I promise. In the meantime… please do not feel guilty or sad over spending part of your heat with Ganon instead. I’m happy to be here and help you. And that’s all I want: to be with you.”

Link nods into his neck, squeezes him once, and then sits up.

A pale, tiny hand drifts up to Sidon’s cheek as Link asks, “Will you come back upstairs when you’re ready? I’ll be thinking about you… while you’re gone.”

Sidon covers Link’s hand on his cheek and says with a soft smile, “Of course.”

Ganon reappears in the bedroom doorway at that point, returning from the bathroom to leave the wet washcloth on a towel rack. Sidon takes that as his sign to yield the floor to Ganon, so to speak. This time, Sidon doesn’t stop his gaze from traveling down Ganon’s built frame. Sidon’s stomach flips at how intimidating and impressive Ganon is, even while soft. No wonder Ganon had accused Link of not enjoying Sidon’s efforts earlier. Anyone would scream with that inside them. A chill runs over Sidon at the realization that Ganon and Link will probably be locked together for some time after Ganon comes. He tries not to think about it, tries not to imagine them cuddled together while they wait for Ganon’s knot to go down. Sidon sucks in a deep breath to stop his head from spinning. Sidon shoots Link a glowing smile before coaxing him close for a kiss. Link jumps in his arms and gives Sidon everything he has, whimpering and moaning between lapping at his lips. Sidon’s stomach drops the longer he stays. There’s tension building in Link again, and he knows Ganon must be responding to it on some level. He needs to leave before anything happens.

Guiding Link away by his chin, Sidon smiles at Link and murmurs, “Be good. And enjoy yourself. I mean it.”

Link nods with haze in his eyes and paws at Sidon as he leaves the bed. Clothes still in a pile on the floor, Sidon swipes his jeans up before going too far. His phone is in his pocket, and he’s sure he has a pair of headphone in the glove box of his car. He’ll need them for when Link and Ganon… Sidon puts the brakes on that image in his head and banishes it from his mind. He won’t leave, but he won’t sit here and listen to Ganon pleasure Link. Sidon loves Link, would do anything within his power for Link—but he won’t suffer that indignity. Ganon steps far enough away from the door to let Sidon pass with plenty of room between their shoulders. Sidon doesn’t offer a threat or stake some sort of claim on Link as he yields to Ganon. This isn’t some movie or drama piece where something like that would happen. Sidon is firm in Link’s love for him. Sidon allows that knowledge—that he has Link’s love while Ganon does not—to soothe the raging jealousy in his heart and the sickness in his stomach. The kitchen is the farthest room away from the stairs leading to Link’s bedroom. And once Sidon retrieves the headphones he knew he had tucked in his car, he makes himself comfortable in a kitchen chair. And when he accidentally tunes in to the sound of the headboard banging on the wall, of Link’s shrill voice screaming “yes” over and over, Sidon turns the volume up on his phone until his ears hurt.


End file.
